When I Met You
by Fading Dream
Summary: **COMPLETE** The characters of Journey remember when they first met Tida.
1. Yuna

When I Met You…

            —Yuna

            I remember the first time I held you in my arms.  You were so tiny, so beautiful, so… perfect.  It didn't matter that you had literally exhausted me after several hours of excruciating pain from the labor of having you.  You were still my baby girl; my angel.  Holding you, I believed, was like holding the most delicate piece of heaven.

            There was that soft tuft of glistening blond hair that would never grow past your shoulders—and all because you were stubborn and didn't want "girly" hair.  No, you had to a tomboy… strong and tough, just like your father.  I wish he could have been there to see you, his exquisite baby girl.

            And then there were your eyes, sparkling blue and shining green like mine.  Those were the only features you would hold that made you mine.  In a way, I was pleased, though I think it would have been better for you to have carried the cerulean blue orbs of your father.  No—on second thought, your eyes were flawless:  twinkling with laughter but billowing with stormy dark clouds when furious… like mine.

            You were the first person who ever belonged wholly to me; the first person to ever love me with everything you had—and all because I was your mother, and nothing else.  Yes, I knew I was loved by many, but not like the way you loved me.  You loved me because I was your everything—and you were mine.

            I recall the first time I held you in my own room, rocking you back and forth and humming softly as I brushed an invisible speck away from one rosy cheek.  I walked out onto the balcony, cradling you and gazing out at the dark blue that was the sea.  I remember looking slightly to the left, eyes falling instantly on the Zanarkand Dome, where I somehow knew you would come to shine as a star Blitzball player—and you did, in my eyes.  No doubt about that, don't you think?  Maybe I'm biased…

            Oh… I could never, ever forget your first sunrise.  It was the next morning and all I wanted was to show you the second-best gift Tidus had ever given me—you were the first—and that was the Zanarkand sunrise.

            I bundled you up and practically flew outside to the beach.  I waded in the water up to my knees and shook you awake.  You didn't cry or complain but merely watched as the sun began to give life to a seemingly dead city—it was, after all, 4 or 5 in the morning—and witnessed and reveled in its magic.

            You laughed, the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my 18 years of life.  I laughed along with you, hugging and kissing until you waved your tiny little fists in protest.  Oh, how I loved you.

            To me, you were more precious than life itself.  You always would be.

            Tida, my daughter…

            I love you, always.

                        Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, however, is mine.


	2. Rikku

When I Met You…

            —Rikku 

            You were just the cutest little thing I'd ever seen in my life.  I don't remember what I felt more when Yunie asked me to be your godmother—scared that I'd somehow screw you up or so thrilled to be godmother to such a precious child.

            I hope it was the second.

            I first saw you when you were a couple of months old—damn work wouldn't let me come for your birth.  I couldn't have been more frustrated.  I'd been waiting for months for you to come into the world—ever since I found out Yunie was pregnant with you, in fact.  I was so happy—a little Tidus to chase around.

            And then I found out you were a girl.  It surprised me to begin with, I'll admit.  I was expecting a boy, since the father was none other than Mr. Blitzer himself.  But it was okay; now I got to the chance to chase around a little screaming Yunie.

            Boy, was I wrong.

            When I got my first glimpse of you, you were sitting jovially on the floor playing with a Blitzball—and I nearly fainted.

            There you were—a perfect little blond baby Tidus—until you looked up.  You had Yunie's eyes:  one really deep blue eye that matched the color Prussian perfectly and the other, bright sea-green eye that marked you as part Al Bhed.

            Gosh, you were gorgeous.

            You smiled at me with a few teeth and batted the ball in my general direction.  Near bursting with bliss, I gently pushed it back to you and you giggled like mad.  For an hour the two of sat across from each other on the floor, the blitzball rolling back and forth between us while Yunie looked on, obviously thinking just how perfect you were—Moms are like that, you'll see.

            But I couldn't blame her; you were her final gift Tidus—and the most precious gift anyone could ever receive.  You were her life's purpose now.

            I remember the first time I held you.  You were so sleepy and couldn't stop yawning while making those baby sounds of yours—a little fussy and a little happy to be held.  I cradled you close and kissed your forehead just before I placed you softly in the cradle Yunie had had erected at the foot of her bed.

            The moonlight fell across you and in the gentle light you really did look like a baby angel sent from heaven to Yunie.  I smiled then.

            I brushed the blond hair atop your head and turned to go, waiting impatiently for the next day when we would play again—and again.  But I knew someone else who would have given anything to be where I was then.  Your father.

            Tida, my goddaughter.

            I love ya, baby girl!

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, however, is mine.


	3. Lulu

When I Met You…

            —Lulu

            When I first met you, you were at least three years old.  I had gone away on an extended trip hoping to free myself from Chappu… and him from me.  I admit—it was a difficult process involving a lot of late nights and a hell of a lot of ripped-up tissues—and a few towels.

            I first laid my red eyes on you when you were running toward Yuna and Rikku and me, screaming and crying like you were dying.  Blood was practically raining down your legs from your startlingly crimson-covered knees.  There were bits and pieces of gravel and dirt scattered throughout the bleeding ocean.

            I thought Yuna and Rikku were going to have heart attacks.  Immediately—and unknowingly—I took control of the situation, delivering you into your mother's arms while she and Rikku comforted you and soothed you until only tears and hiccoughs remained.  They followed me into the bathroom and held you as I began rummaging through the various cabinets, searching for cream and bandages.

            You'd have thought Yevon himself was stabbing you repeatedly with a sword when Rikku and I began washing your knees and legs free of the gravel, dirt, and blood.  Yuna herself was virtually crying with you, hugging you tight as she dared to.

            But you were still brave.  You didn't jerk or try to move away when I began dressing your scraped knees.  Rikku cooed and praised you for begin such a courageous little girl while Yuna smiled at you proudly.  I, too, smiled—for I knew Wakka would have been fighting tooth and nail by now to try and avoid the "burning" balm I normally used on his little cuts and scrapes.

            At last, the wounds tended to, you stopped your tears and removed your sweet face from your mother's neck and turned to smile at me through still tear-streaked breath-taking orbs:  the beautiful Prussian blue on the right and the vivid sea-green on the left.  Your glistening short blond hair—splashed with chocolate mud—was tousled and tangled but still shone like a beacon in the sun.

            You were gorgeous.

            Stretching your arms toward me, I took you in my arms and held you for the first time.  Slowly, relaxing, I rocked you back and forth, smiling down at you as you grinned, wiping the last of your tears away with one little fist.  

            Sorrowfully, I gave you up to pass you to Rikku, who patted your back and carried you away.  Yet smiling, I began cleaning up the mess we'd all made and Yuna watched me in silence.

            Suddenly, as if she had made an important decision, she seized my wrist.  Surprised, I looked up at her, confusion written clearly on my face as I brushed back a dark braided strand of hair.

            Yuna asked me to be another of your godmothers.  I agreed.

            It was one of the happiest days of my life.

            Tida, I love you.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, however, is mine.


	4. Wakka

When I Met You…

            —Wakka

            When I first met you it was at a Blitzball game in Luca.  I was coaching the Baby Goers in one of the tournaments and we were playing the Zanarkand Sugar Abes—a strange match up for the championship game if I do say so myself.

            The game was just beginning and I remember this little blond kid zooming around the sphere pool as if they'd been born in it.  Quite a shock to find a five-year-old kid plays better than you do after 27 years of experience.

            I'd never seen anyone play like that before—or have moves that were performed with such perfection—it was sad!  But then I remember getting a really good look at one part of the game.

            They'd just scored another point and were swimming a victory lap around the perimeter of the pool.  They halted not too far from where I was standing and looked up, straight at me.  I felt like I was gonna faint, ya?

            Blond hair floated around their face in soft wisps and two colored eyes held my own, one a twinkling sea green and the other a deep Prussian blue.

            Was it Tidus or Yuna?

            It was then I noticed the three women standing in the Zanarkand box, each shouting their hearts out for this one player.  I blinked a few times, rubbing at my eyes.

            Rikku waved at me enthusiastically, grinning as she pointed to the kid.

            "Tidus's daughter!" she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.  She nodded again to the blond-haired Blitzer.  My head whipped back around, staring at the child, who blew a kiss to Yuna.

            Tidus had a daughter?  With Yuna?

            Ya know, I think I'm losing my mind.

            Halftime soon arrived and I herded my Baby Goers into the locker rooms, soothing sore egos and trying to convince Bicker not to go after the Zanarkand baby Blitzer star—which wasn't easy.  His attitude was just like his father's; obnoxious and conceited.

            I wish he'd been older so I could have walloped him a good one over his behind.

            I knew we weren't going to win; the Zanarkand Sugar Abes' defense was too good.  How they'd put it together was a mystery together.

            But I did know Tidus's daughter was as great as he had been.  There was no doubt about it, ya?  I mean, she'd only scored four goals in five minutes.  She wasn't _that good._

            Shit.

            She was better than _I_ was.  And that's a major insult to my ego.  It's sad, pathetic, and all those other nice words than describe a downed man.

            Sure enough, we lost and I went to congratulate the coach only to discover there wasn't one.  The kids simply played and did things as they went along.  The parents only supervised.

            Damn it, another insult to an already insulted ego.

            And then there she was, blond hair dripping with water and she hugged an ecstatic Yuna, with a smiling Lulu and Rikku behind the pair, looking proud as could be—if not smug, when their eyes met mine.

            I praised Tidus's kid with all the dignity I could come up with.  She smiled at me and then, to my surprise, wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight as her bony little arms could.

            I glanced at Yuna, who only nodded and asked me to be the godfather.  I gaped for a moment before answering. 

            Sure.  Why not?

            Her name was Tida, I learned, and she was just like Tidus—I found that out later.  I became the Zanarkand Sugar Abes' coach and we went undefeated for two years, until…

            Until Tida was gone.

            Lost, found, and then lost again.

            I love you, ya little squirt, always.


	5. Zeoron

When I Met You…

—Zeoron

            When I first laid eyes on you it was on the top of Mt. Gagazet.  I didn't know what in Spira you were doing there, but I knew you weren't there by choice.  I get these… viewpoints… I guess you call them that tell me what people are feeling sometimes.  It's a pain in the ass sometimes, but you get used to it.

            I didn't know who you were aside from the fact that I knew many people loved you, and that was plenty enough for me.  After all, who could love a perfectly diabolical villain except another?  And believe me, I am no villain… I think…

            I instantly recognized the boy trying to comfort you as none other than Chappu, my childhood friend.  We'd grown up together in Luca.  We were like brother and sister.  But one day, when Chappu turned fifteen, he told me he was gonna leave, this time for real.  Growing up, Chappu had always talked about going away to fight for someone.  He was constantly telling me about the same dream he'd had about a girl who was calling for him to come to her.

            And then, that day, he just took his sword and left.  He said he couldn't stand it anymore and just walked away.  I was very sad.  He told me he was going to find this girl who needed his help.

            I didn't believe him.  Would you?  I mean—Whoa, am I getting off subject or what?  Hee hee!

            They were standing there in the blinding snow, shivering and the girl was sobbing, Chappu—at least, I _think _it was Chappu—cradling her gently but still yet awkwardly in his arms.  It was love; I could tell.

            I strode forward, my dark hair whipping about my face.  I called to them then, asking who they were.  I stopped a few feet away, trying my best to look impressive and when I received no reply, asked what they were doing all the way up here.

            At that point, the boy pushed the girl behind him, shielding her and resting one hand on his sword and I knew at once that this really _was Chappu.  I queried him and sure enough, it was him._

            He seemed surprised to see me but I wanted to know who was behind him; who was he protecting?  I stood on tiptoe to peer over his shoulder at the blond-haired beauty who was staring just as curiously back at me.  I glanced back at Chappu, inquiring who she was.

            A proud smile graced Chappu's lips and he introduced her as the High Summoner Yuna's daughter, Lady Summoner Tida—and himself as her guardian, Sir Chappu.

            Shock hit me and then a rush of excitement and enthusiasm.  Something was pulling at me, and it was yanking hard.  I was supposed to be with her, to guard her.  I just wanted to be _near her.  I shoved Chappu aside and grabbed Tida's hands in mine, my eyes alight.  I exclaimed over her and practically begged to be her guardian while Chappu stood stock still in astonishment._

            But Tida smiled and shook her head.  She commented on how she'd found another guardian.  I squealed and threw my arms around her neck, leaving her gasping for air.  I heard Chappu sigh.

            Oh, Tida, I miss you so much!  

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, however, is mine.


	6. Chappu

When I Met You…

            Chappu—

            I first saw you in my dreams when I was a boy.  You were so beautiful… I thought you were an angel with the way you seemed to glow with heavenly light while calling out to me, pleading with me to find you and help you; rescue you.

            I told these dreams to my mom but she didn't understand.  I told my father; he laughed and ruffled my hair, telling me I had a very active imagination.  My own best friend Zeoron didn't believe and here she was yearning to be a Black Mage!

            From then on I kept the dreams to myself, never spilling a word to anyone about them no matter how many times I had them.  They had started when I was nine, about the time Small Lady Tida had vanished sometime in the night a few weeks after her widely-celebrated seventh birthday.  Those entreating dreams plagued my sleep for the next nine years.

            About the time I turned fifteen, the dreams were coming twice a month when normally they were maybe one or twice a year.  I took it as a sign that the time to find you was really drawing near and so I left Luca, taking with me a single blade and a few personal possessions.  Zeoron was sad to see me go, I know, but I had to.  I had to go and locate you.  

            So I journeyed around Spira, taking in the sights and honing my blade skills on attacking fiends.  I earned money doing odd jobs around temples and shops.  The Al Bhed were especially friendly in letting me help to train some chocobos for them.  Not to sound conceited or anything, but I'm an incredible choco rider.

            For nearly three years I traveled Spira, searching but never finding.  My eighteenth birthday was quickly approaching and the dreams were becoming more and more frequent—two to three times a week!  Destiny was fast impending and I didn't think I would find you.

            But I did.  It was a week or so after they had distinguished what would have been Lady Tida's sixteenth birthday.  I was eighteen by then and was currently in Besaid.  My first night in Besaid was filled with the dream and the next and the next and the next!

            It had to be a sign.  The time was nigh and I would soon find this girl. 

            I'd heard about the explosion of sorts in the Besaid Temple and had investigated the best I could but the Crusaders were kind of… strict about those who got too close to the site.

            Regardless, I pressed and found Nirvana, sacred Nirvana, had been taken.  Instantly, I left Besaid on the next ship, the S.S. Liki, bound for Kilika.  For some strange reason, I could sense Nirvana's presence and it was on its way to Kilika.  I could also feel its aura floating around someone on the ship.  

            I remember a girl leaning on the railing, gazing out over the deep blue sea, her short blond hair whipping lazily in the wind, her strangely colored eyes dark with seriousness.  She was dressed like a Blitzer.  I had to know.

            So I asked.  Talk about a cold shoulder.  She brushed me off as if I were some perverted old man asking to see her strut her stuff on the deck.  Please—I may be a boy, but I'm not quite _that low.  At least, I don't think I am._

            But something was different about her, and I was determined to find out what. 

So I followed her.  It was pretty easy as she wasn't exactly careful about concealing where she wanted to go—she'd asked where Kilika Temple was as soon as her feet hit the dock.

            I kept her safe until she reached the temple, though she was unaware of my company.  She was too intent on getting there to notice.

            I waited outside while she went inside, her eyes alight with awe.  Kilika Temple is pretty amazing.  The never-ending flame dome is its best feature by a long shot.  I followed her inside.

            I tried to talk to her once more but once again she shoved me off.  I sighed and moved away to the side, out of sight.  I crouched, waiting.

            As soon as I felt her coming out I moved out of my hiding place and down in front of the steps, looking up at her.  She stopped, dead, her grin fading as she gazed down at me.  I raised my eyebrows and began walking toward her.

            "What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"Solving the Trials," she replied, shrugging. She started to push by me but I quickly blocked her path.

"You're lying. You went into the Chamber of the Fayth. I can read it in your eyes."  

"What? Why would I go—"

            And I knew.  It hit me.  I knew who she was.

"You went and prayed to the fayth. I know they're giving you power," I leaned closer, to her ear, "Lady Tida."

"How do you know who I am?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Outside. Come on."

            I grabbed her arm and practically dragged out after me.  

"Just who are you, anyway?" she demanded once we were outside, and out of earshot of everyone. She jerked her arm out of my grasp.

"I was only two years old when I saw Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus at Lake Macalania. It was plain to see they loved each other, but both weren't exactly sure how to make the move. I've always been able to see them so clearly in my mind. You . . . you look just like your father, but," I tilted her head up, "you have your mother's eyes."

She backed away. "Who are you?"

"People call me Dally, but my real name's Chappu. My dad knew some Blitzer guy by that name, and so that's what I was named," I said. I shrugged. "There, now you know who I am."

"I guess so. But why are you so interested in following me around?"

"Every summoner needs a guardian," I said, glancing over at her. She was standing there, hands on hips, eyes flickering with flames dancing in them. She jerked her head slightly to the side.

"So what?" 

"I'd like to be your guardian. Do you accept?" I asked. She swung around, startled by my sudden request. She stared at me.

"You want to _what_?!"

"You refuse?"

"Well, no. You just caught me by surprise. I really wasn't expecting any of this to happen," She said, blinking. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I accept."

"Good. I promise to guard you with my life until things are set straight," I swore, bowing to her, and she cocked her head.

"I don't think I like this bowing thing," she said, shaking her head. I smiled. 

"It was just out of courtesy, and to seal the deal," I replied.

"Yeah, okay."

"What did the fayth tell—or, what have the fayth told you so far?" I asked, settling myself down on the ground, and looking up at her.

She blew out a breath and plopped down across from me. "They told me only to call them if I really needed them. They said not to abuse my power, that this is a gift in return to my father," she told me, flopping backward onto the soft grass. "Whatever that means."

"It means that they're thanking your father through you," I said, shaking my head at her ignorance. She sighed again, putting her hands behind her head.

"This is way different from what I used to be. I used be a thief named Jai, and now I suddenly remember who I am, the daughter of High Summoner Lady Yuna and her ever-faithful guardian and lover, Sir Tidus. Big shocker." She smiled. "Not really a bad rep."

I chuckled. "I guess not."

            I noticed her studying me—but trying to be discreet about it—and took my own time to study her.  She was really beautiful, with that sun-bleached blond hair and those eyes, Prussian blue crystal and sea green fire.  She was well-built, and toned just enough.  I smiled secretly to myself.  

Well, I _am_ human, you know.

"So, tell me, Chappu, what made you come to Besaid, and then follow me all the way to Kilika on the S.S. Liki? Was I that suspicious?" she said at last.

I shook my head. "I don't really know. I saw you that night, when you had that dream. Something told me that was no ordinary dream. I wanted to go with you on your journey."

"Oh. I guess we should be calling it a pilgrimage from now on." She giggled. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"For real? You sure sound a lot older," she commented.

" 'Wisdom beyond my years'," I said.

"I'm not even going to ask."

            Oh, Tida, I miss you so much, my love.  You're in my heart, always.


	7. Tidus

When I Met You…

            Tidus—

            I wasn't there for your birth, your first steps, your first birthday… your first words.  So many things I missed.  I really wanted to be there but… I couldn't.  I wasn't even real.  Well, to Yuna I was.  You were too young to understand why your daddy wasn't there to have fun with you.  

            But I left my mark on you without even knowing it.  You were a miniature me with that blond hair, athletic stature and a seemingly never-ending supply of energy and enthusiasm.  You didn't think you got those from your mother, did you?  Of course not!

            I could watch you, yes, but I couldn't talk to you, touch… hold you.  I was denied all of those things because I was a dream.  But I was your dream.

            From the moment you turned four, you began playing Blitzball.  You wanted your hair short and you shunned the pretty lacy dresses Yuna and Rikku put you in.  If they even suggested you wear one, you stuck out that lower lip and glared.  

            One thing I really noticed was that you acted almost _exactly_ like me.  You'd put one hand behind your head, or both, and cock your head.  You moved like me.  You even played Blitzball like me!

            I always watched you play even though I wasn't there in real life.  I'd see you swim through the water like it was a second skin or something.  You appeared to see a move coming before it even happened.  You were incredible and every bit as good as I am… was…

            And then it happened.  I watched that—that _idiot come into your room just after your seventh birthday.  I was once again watching you sleep peacefully, still wishing I could be there and brush that stubborn strand of champagne-colored hair out of your eyes as you dreamed._

            Seething, I saw him take you.  You were too sleepy to fight back but yet you struggled as best as your small body could.  You even went as far as to bite him.

            And then I lost you.

            I tried and I tried to find you but it was if you had vanished.  I, like Yuna, refused to believe you were dead or that you had run away.  I never gave up hope.

            So I waited, for nine years.  I sadly watch my love slowly begin to accept the fact that you were never coming back but I knew you weren't dead.  You weren't with me, so how could you be?

            Your sixteenth birthday was coming up and all eyes were on Yuna.  She wanted to celebrate it and the rest of the people of Spira wished to commemorate along with her.  She agreed and even gave a speech.

            But my eyes were on Besaid.  I'd discovered this girl with short blond hair that strangely resembled mine.  And her eyes were different-colored and something was very familiar about her—especially the way she would stand sometimes with her hands behind her head and a smile gracing her lips, one yellow-booted foot cocked at the ankle.  A stance I clearly remembered as I myself did it.

            The moment she sat down at the Square for the story telling, I knew it was her.  I could feel it within every part of me.  I'd learned something new after all this time it was the fact that I could talk to people in their dreams.  I'd never tried it before but I knew I had to this once.

            She began falling asleep much to my pleasure.  Slowly at first, and then much faster.  As soon as sleep welcomed her into its warm embrace, I made my move.

            I moved into the dream, concentrating with all I had.  I transformed it into my own dream place… 

            Zanarkand.

            She was lying out in the middle of the road—out of my control, I soon learned.  I couldn't tell her she was; she'd have to remember that on her own.  There were so many limits on what I could do in this Dream World.

            "Hey! Hey, kid! Wake up!"

"Wha . . .?" She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes, clearing them of sleep. She glanced around, but no one was there. She let out a yell and leapt to her feet.

"Kid!" I called again.

She whirled around, her eyes darting left and right. She saw me out of the corner of her eye, at the end of the road.  I crossed my arms. She stared at me.

Then, suddenly, she bolted forward in my direction, racing toward me.  I knew all her thoughts were shooting through her head like lightning and it really was no wonder.  I'd just dumped her in Zanarkand when she'd been to the far south in Besaid.

When she was a few feet from reaching me, I strangely vanished and she crashed headlong into a stack of boxes. Groaning, she laid there for a few moments before hearing my soft laughter. She jerked upright as best she could and looked between her feet at me standing there.

"You . . . Who are you?" she said, frowning as she tried to push herself out of the boxes. Laughing, the I strode forward and extended my hand to her. Raising one eyebrow quizzically, she accepted my help and allowed herself to be pulled gently to her feet. She took a step away and slowly started to circle me.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

I only smiled and looked her over, watching her circle me. "So, were you some kind of bird of prey in a past life, or are you just waiting to make a kill?"

She instantly stopped moving, and faced me fully. "I'd just like to know where I am and who you are."

"I can't tell you that; you'll find out some day, I promise. But for now, just live life. You seem to be at that—kinda like I was. I was an orphan, too. I knew my parents, though, unlike you. But you'll find them," I told her.

I stopped, looked at her closely, then considered, and spoke in Al Bhed, "1Oui ryja ouin sudran'c aoac, pid dra nacd ec sa." I chuckled. "2Ajah dra tnacc cdoma."

"What the heck are you saying?" she demanded, her different eyes widening. I still only smiled, and shook my head, looking at her what seemed to her, strangely. 

"You . . . Your story begins here," I said, moving forward and poking her in the chest with my finger.  She obviously felt something new. 

She reached up to her neck and felt her hand wrap around a silver chain. Shocked, she yanked on it. The silver piece at the bottom of the chain smacked her in the face and with a cry, and she stumbled backward, and tripped.

            She fell from the raised road as I watched, silently praying.

            And the dream ended.

            She awoke.  Exhausted beyond words, I withdrew for a while before coming back.  There, I received the biggest news that had even been delivered to me.

            Seymour, that damned insane Guado, had somehow managed to escape the Farplane.  Part of me vaguely wondered how he'd done it and the other, larger part, knew he was going to try and destroy Spira again.

            I had to warn her.

            I readied for a new dream.  It worked easily enough.                                                     "Tida . . . you need to wake up. I need to talk to you."

Groggily, she forced her eyelids to open.  Tida moaned and pushed herself up to a standing position, rubbing her eyes so she could focus better. Yawning, she looked again at me.

"You!" she yelped, tripping over her own feet and landing on her rear on the grass.

"That definitely didn't come from me."

Tida pushed herself up, staring disbelievingly at me standing before her, just a few feet away. Struggling, she found her voice.

"Dad?"

I smiled at my daughter; who would have thought she'd make this far? I crossed my arms in front of my chest—something I'd picked up from my own father.

"Hey, kiddo," I said, smiling. Tida's knees went weak, but I could see she refused to go down. She took a shaky step; I knew she wanted with all her might to run to me, hug me, even for just a moment.

"It's okay, Tida," I told my daughter, moving to her and wrapping my arms around her, my chin resting lightly on the top of her head. Tida began to cry; it seemed to her that was all she could do now. I kissed her forehead; this was the first time I'd ever held her—and now that she was all grown up.  But it still wasn't real. 

"Dad . . ." She pushed back enough to look up at me. "Why did you go away? Why didn't you stay with me and mom?"

"I didn't exactly have a say in the matter. I was—am—a dream of the fayth. They wanted to sleep, so when we killed Sin, they were finally able to sleep. They'd been dreaming for over a thousand years." I explained gently.

"So they did take you," Tida spat out bitterly, looking down at the ground, her anger turning once again to the fayth of Spira.

"Oh, Tida. If they hadn't started dreaming in the first place, I wouldn't have been able to met Yuna or fall in love with her. If they hadn't dreamt, you wouldn't be here," I told her.

"I don't care. They took you away."

I sighed and ruffled her hair, smiling ruefully. "I guess you've got your mom's will. Once she set her mind, it was hard to change it."

"Dad, why did you come here?" Tida asked me suddenly. I slapped my forehead with the base of my hand.

"Damn it! Stupid Tidus!" I cursed. "I almost forgot (Great, I'm turning into Rikku.)! I came here to tell you that Seymour managed to escape the Farplane. I don't know how he did it, but he did. You have to stop him, and send him for good."

"Seymour . . ." Tida's eyes clouded and I pulled away from her, cocking one eyebrow. 

"Uh, Tida? Huh?"

I waved his hand in front of Tida's eyes. "Tida? Tida? Tida!"

Tida blinked, the clouds disappearing from her eyes. Instead her green eye blazed with an emerald fire and her blue burned with a sapphire loathing.

"It was him," she said, barely above a whisper. "Seymour hired that man to kill me, but he didn't. He saved me from Seymour, but he took away who I was."

"Tida, that doesn't matter right now. Your fight isn't with him; it's with Seymour! He's out, and he's after Yuna—and the rest of Spira! You have to stop him!" Desperation was in clear in my voice as I pleaded with my daughter. Tida looked at me and nodded.

"I will stop Seymour."

            I delivered her back into the real world, hoping things would be okay.

            I began working on my own plan, working tirelessly on gathering information for my use.  I wouldn't be here much longer, something told me.  I had to be ready.  I still had Caladbolg, and I could still use it if need be.

            It had been some months since I had last seen my daughter when Yunalesca visited me.  She gave me the news of what was to happen with the Aeon of Light I'd discovered.

            She told me about the trials and before she could leave, the fayth of Bahamut appeared and gave me the news that I was leaving the Farplane—for good, or at least until I actually died.

            I took on the trials, braving them for my daughter.  It was hard, I'll admit, but still my resolve didn't fail.  I was doing this for Tida, and no one or no thing was going to make me fail for her.

            It was done.  Fate had been sealed.  I was real.

            And so it was when they arrived at Zanarkand Temple I was there, waiting.  The doors began to open and I stepped out, a broad smile on my face as I took in the sight of Yuna, Tida, her guardians—who was the boy?—and Rikku.

            Yuna fell to her knees. Rikku, too, went to her knees. But Tida, on the other hand, burst into tears and raced forward as fast her legs would carry her.

"Dad!" she cried, throwing herself into my arms. I caught my daughter up into a tight, warm, loving hug, the first I had ever shared with this girl who was my blood. Yuna managed to get to her feet and dash forward, grabbing me like she would never let me go. I hoped she wouldn't, either.  I smiled and held both my girls, rocking them as they soaked my shirt with their tears of happiness.

Rikku touched her cheek at the scene and pulled it back to discover it was wet with her own tears. She turned around to look at Chappu and Zeoron and almost started to laugh. 

Zeoron had grabbed Chappu's shirttail and was bawling into it; Chappu was looking down at her with a look of disgust on his face.

Tida finally pulled back, her tears spent. "Dad, why…how…?"

I smiled as Yuna pushed back as well, studying my face. My smile widened, my white teeth fully showing. "The fayth decided that they would keep us separated no longer. They felt enough pain had been inflicted on our family and agreed that enough was enough."

Tida swiped away the rest of her tears and turned, facing Yunalesca. "Lady Yunalesca, I am ready to accept the Aeon of Light and defeat the Shadow and Seymour and free Spira from their terror once and for all! I will restore the Eternal Calm my mother once gave Spira. I will preserve it!"

Yunalesca nodded and held her hands up above her head. A rainbow of light engulfed the room and everyone but Tida shielded their eyes from the flash.

            And so it was.

            Oh, Tida, I miss you so much my baby girl.  You're always in my dreams at night, you little terror.  I love you.

            Disclaimer:  All belongs to Squaresoft.  Tida, however, is mine.


End file.
